Spiders in a Web
by demi smiles
Summary: It was all because of Finn Hudson. Brittany had never given much thought to having two mothers, but when Santana is cruelly forced out of the closet and their relationship becomes public, Brittany and her family get tangled in a web of propaganda.


**This is just something I might be trying out for the moment. I'm probably going to continue if I get enough positive feedback so hopefully it all works out. This is just the prologue and **_**I think **_**that this is going to be the only part with Brittany's POV. **

_Brittany's POV (prologue only): _

I had always known that my growing up was different, but I had never paid that much attention before. Nobody said anything and it seemed like nobody cared.

MomSusan and MomElla would always come to my school conferences, to dinner with Maria, Carlos, Santana and I and we'd all snuggle into one booth, the candle lighting the glow of each other's faces. They were highly esteemed lawyers in a firm together. The were successful and nobody said a word about me having two moms instead of a mom and a dad.

The concept of being gay had never really been an issue for me. You simply were...Or you weren't. I had never cared or even known what the word meant until I got into sixth grade and Billy McGuire had called my moms "queer."

But even after that, it had never really pertained to anything in my life.

That is, until Kurt Hummel came out sophomore year.

I slowly began to realize how people were not as accepting of a gay lifestyle as I was or as everybody in Glee Club was. Mr. Schue said that there was nothing wrong, and so did Mr. Hummel, but when I saw Kurt get pushed down or called names, I realized how truly awful my mom's were off in school.

_It was the night after Kurt Hummel officially came out to his dad and the remaining factor of WMHS that Santana climbed up the tree outside my window and desperately tapped on the glass until I finally noticed and let her in. _

_ She was still in her Cheerios outfit, but the tight ponytail was gone and her makeup was smeared. _

_ "Britt," she sobbed, clinging to the front of my shirt desperately. "I can't look at Kurt the same. And know that he's constantly being bullied and that..."_

_ I cupped my hand on her face before twining and arm around her waist and leading her to the bed. "Slow down, honey. What are you trying to say. Breathe." _

_ "I...I..." she was beginning to stumble. "I look at Kurt and I see pain and denial and fear. But..."_

_ "Shhh," I whispered, placing a finger to her lips. "Calm down first and then tell me." _

_ Santana took a couple of deep breaths before rubbing her hands on her eyes and crossing her arms protectively over her chest. _

_ "I look at Kurt," she contined, trying to breathe, "I look at Kurt, and I see myself." _

_ She caved into me, her body convulsing with breathless sobs as I slowly wandered my hands on her back, attempting to sooth her pain. _

_ "Oh, honey, it doesn't matter to me. It shouldn't matter to anybody." _

_ "And when I'm with Puck or any of those other guys, I feel traumatized, like nothing's right and nothing ever will be and I have to pretend that I fell something when I don't and I never will." _

_ I lifted her chin to look her in the eyes, wiping her tears away with the tips of my thumbs. She looked so broken, fractured, terrified of the way the world would view her. _

_ "I'm never going to come out. At least not until we get out of this goddamn cow-town, Britt." _

_ Then, for the first time, I cupped her face fiercely, closed my eyes as I listened to her shuddering breath begin to even out and I pulled her face towards me and kissed her harder and more sensually than I had ever kissed anybody. _

_ "Well, then I'm getting out with you San." _

_And then, she gripped my shoulders and pushed me down on the bed, tangling our fingers together as she began to kiss me back. _

That was sophomore, and that was how our secret relationship began.

It was no secret at school that I was bi-curious, bisexual, pansexual, whatever you wanted to call it, but when Finn Hudson pushed Santana out of the closet, our relationship didn't have to be a secret anymore and Santana grew braver gradually, holding my hand in public and etcetera.

But it was because of Finn Hudson that Santana was pushed out of the closet via an atrocious television commercial and it was because of Finn Hudson that my two mothers suddenly became a very significant factor in my life, tangled in a web of social propaganda about an anti-gay movement.


End file.
